


To Be Loved

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopaths In Love, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good boy. It’ll be over soon Aoba-san. Although, this wouldn’t have to happen as often if you took better care of yourself. Not drinking or eating anything for two days? I’m very disappointed.” Virus carefully extracted the needle from Aoba’s back and moved back to the tray of smaller syringes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I took myself to a place where I wasn't sure I felt quite comfortable. But in the end I really like how this story turned out.
> 
> Despite my fondness for smut, I felt that this particular story didn't really need that. I really love the relationship between these three if only for the unusual wrongness of it. It's like... something straight out of Criminal Minds and i just.. .find it so fascinating that I can't help write more about this twisted threesome. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think, I love to get feedback on my writing. Please be kind! I haven't written a story on my own (aka not in an RP) for maybe two years so I may be a bit rusty. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> Beta read by my Fiance.

Darkness, all encompassing and suffocating. 

The air in the room was warm, almost to the point of uncomfortable but not quite. It was strange… Usually the room he was in was a bit chilly; Virus and Trip liked their AC. 

Aoba shifted experimentally on whatever he was laying on. All he knew at the moment was that he was groggy and he couldn’t see. He couldn’t remember what he was doing last… or what they were doing to him. Was it morning? Had he fallen asleep?

“Oi, he’s awake…” 

“Good, make sure he’s comfortable. This won’t be pleasant for him as it is.”

Well… they were both in the room with him. What was going to be unpleasant? Did he do something bad? He honestly didn’t remember. He tried to speak but his throat was dry and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. They must have given him something. 

He inhaled a small gasp when he felt an unexpected touch to his shoulder. It wasn’t malicious or painful; if anything, it was gentle. It was probably Virus. 

“Come on… sit up for a second, Aoba.” 

No… it was Trip. That was weird; he never touched Aoba gently like that. What was going on? Was he still asleep maybe? 

Knowing he had to do as told, Aboa mustered all of his strength and pushed himself into a seated position with help from the younger of his two captors. 

He could faintly hear Virus doing something on the other side of the room. There were sounds of opening and closing of drawers, plastic ripping, maybe glass clinking? 

Aoba felt his body being moved. He followed the movements, being as compliant as he could. Either way, he was too weak to fight back even if he had an opportunity. He was now sitting on his knees and he tensed up immediately as he felt the bed dip with the weight of what he guessed was trip’s body getting onto it. 

“Lean forward and lay down.” 

It was Trip’s voice again, now directly in front of Aoba. He slowly lay down once more, this time onto his stomach resting in between what he figured were Trip’s legs since his head eventually touched the man’s flat stomach. He turned his head so he could lay it comfortably against the firm abs, not really liking where this was going so far but he really was powerless to do anything about it.

His body shook slightly in fear as Trip’s hands began to roam over his shoulders and back. It was supposed to be comforting but to Aoba, it just created paralyzing dread. If Trip was sitting more or less under him and supporting his body like that, it meant he was there for one specific purpose; to restrain him. 

The sound of something rolling on wheels suddenly filled the room. Whatever it was came closer to where he was and his throat allowed a small whimper to escape. 

“Aoba-san, I’m going to take off the blindfold but I want you to be good and stay still okay?” 

Virus’s false sweetness hit Aoba right in the stomach and made him nauseous; or maybe that was just whatever they had drugged him with earlier… Before Aoba could give any kind of indication that he even heard Virus, the blindfold was off and he dreaded what he would see. 

They were in Virus’s room, the black and white decor all too familiar to him now. He didn’t bother looking at the older blond and instead looked to what was next to the bed. Immediately his body stiffened and he tried to pull away from Trip’s hold. 

“Trip… hold him.” Virus sounded slightly exasperated but only just, as he arranged the last of the syringes on the metal tray in front of him. There were twenty six in total and all filled with a transparent liquid. The needles attached to the end of each syringe were thin and long, perfect for pushing into veins and small crevices. 

“I got him, calm down…” The taller blond easily overpowered the weak and frail Aoba and held him down with an arm across the too thin waist, pressing dangerously hard against the protruding back ribs. 

“Please…. don’t…” Aoba gasped as he felt pain radiate through his back as Trip pressed his weight down. He continued to struggle despite the pain; broken ribs would be a godsend compared to what Virus was about to put him through. 

Virus clicked his tongue in disapproval before picking up a larger syringe which had a much longer needle than any of the other smaller syringes lying on the table. “It’s a shame… I didn’t want to use this yet but you’re really giving me no other option Aoba-san.” 

Aoba’s eyes widened as he realized what was in the syringe that Virus held in his hand. He should have just listened and stayed still like the blond had asked him to… Why was he so stupid?

“I-I’m sorry, please. I’ll s-stay still…” His body immediately went limp as he ceased all struggling, feeling the pain on his back ease up just a bit.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for apologies Aoba-san. I did give you a chance and you decided to throw it away. Now you have to deal with the consequences. Perhaps next time you’ll listen, hm?” Virus stepped closer and kneeled down on the bed in between Aoba’s legs, running a small alcohol swab at the base of the smaller man’s spine. 

“Yeah, you blew it Aoba, we were gonna let you just lay here like this, sober and unrestrained.” Trip added in his two cents as he began to rub Aoba’s upper back once more in a show of comfort. He knew their precious plaything wouldn’t struggle any longer; the risk of the needle damaging his spine was a real one and Aoba wasn’t stupid. 

The blue haired man could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest, he wondered if he was having a heart attack. Wouldn’t that have been wonderful? At least he wouldn’t have to go through any of this any longer. 

He felt the needle, sharp and pinching, slide under his skin and knew it was all over. He was stuck there. Not that he really had a chance to get out of the situation either way. 

Trip caressed his skin and Aoba felt bile rise in his throat this time at the touch. He could already feel his body growing weaker, the Diazepam taking its effect quickly. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to move at all. 

Tears leaked from Aoba’s eyes freely, his body not able to hold them back. He was terrified, absolutely terrified. 

“Good boy. It’ll be over soon Aoba-san. Although, this wouldn’t have to happen as often if you took better care of yourself. Not drinking or eating anything for two days? I’m very disappointed.” Virus carefully extracted the needle from Aoba’s back and moved back to the tray of smaller syringes. 

He picked up the metal try and set it down next to him on the bed directly in Aoba’s line of sight and picked a syringe up carefully. 

“Trip, prepare his hands.” 

“Yep…” 

Aoba knew exactly what Virus meant and he let his eyes travel up to meet the icy blue ones that were hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Why did they have to start with the hands? They were easily the most painful… well, among the most painful at least.

He felt wetness slide in between each finger and the sickening smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol hit his nose and he almost vomited. Luckily the muscle relaxers hadn’t been too strong that they impaired the workings of his bodily functions. He wasn’t surprised though, Virus was always very careful in how much of a certain drug he gave to Aoba. 

“Ready…” Trip’s hands were gently holding the younger man’s now disinfected hand. He pulled Aoba’s thumb and pointer finger apart, stretching the webbing between them taut.

“Alright Aoba-san, here we go.” Gripping Aoba’s palm with his own hand, Virus used the other to position the needle downward between Aoba’s fingers, the sharp metal pushing in easily. 

“Hnnnn…” Aoba let out a sharp whine as he felt the intense sting of the needle. The worst part of it was that he could see everything; the needles, where they were going and when they would enter his flesh, and there was nothing he could do. All he could do was lay there and experience every single agonizing moment.

He vaguely wished Virus hadn’t removed the blindfold… 

____________________

“Haa….” Aoba could only look at the needle as it pierced his skin and sank into a vein. He had lost count already but Virus had stuck him in between each finger first, the pain of the piercing metal through the sensitive area making him whimper in pain. So that was obviously then… He vaguely remembered stinging on his thighs and feet but he wasn’t sure how many had been injected in those places. 

“Very good Aoba-san. You’re starting to look better already.” 

“Yeah, you don’t look so dead anymore.” 

I wish I were dead….

Moving to the tray again, Virus picked up another syringe and moved to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge of it, just like he had done when he first started. “Trip, move his hair to the side and expose his neck a little more.” 

Aoba felt the obedient blonde under him move his hair to the side and he felt his muscles strain as Trip pushed his head to the side a bit more, making the skin stretch tightly over the side of his neck. 

“N- Ahhh!” Even though he knew what was coming, it still didn’t prepare him for the excruciating pain of the needle sliding into a vein at the base of his neck. It was the most painful so far and he felt fresh tears spill once again. 

“He’s getting warm...” 

“The saline’s probably giving him a slight fever. It’s happened before. It’ll go down after a bit.” 

Virus grabbed the tray from off the bed and placed it on Aoba’s upper back just over his shoulder blades. Climbing up onto the bed, Virus straddled Aoba’s legs, seating himself on the smaller man’s upper thighs and picking up a syringe. 

Aoba breathed in as his lungs filled with air once more but immediately choked on the inhale as he felt sharp pain in his lower back again. He felt his back muscles twitch slightly signaling the fact that the relaxer was starting to wear off. That meant it was almost over…

“Only a couple more Aoba-san.” Virus’s soft voice wasn’t comforting in the least and the hand that was placed on his lower back did nothing to ease his pain and terror. 

“I’m s-sorry…” His voice was a whisper but he knew those two could hear him. He didn’t care anymore if this torture ended or not; all he wanted more than anything was their forgiveness. He brought this on himself… If he had just listened… 

“We know Aoba-san. All is forgiven, this isn’t a punishment. We love you too much to let you waste away. Haven’t we given you everything you’ve needed? We’ve given you shelter, food, water, companionship, love… We just want what’s best for you. You are the light of our lives Aoba-san. It would be incredibly painful to lose you. That’s why we insist on taking care of you and not let you want for anything. But you have to be willing to take our generosity. Don’t let our love go to waste Aoba-san.” 

Virus’s words hit Aoba hard and he felt his body begin to tremble. His breathing sped up slightly and his heart began to beat a bit faster. He suddenly had the desperate need to cling to them. 

“Please… I didn’t mean…” His fists clenched in Trip’s shirt, his body able to move a little bit more as the minutes passed. 

“Shhh… we know Aoba-san.” Virus moved off of Aoba and then leaned down to gently kiss the top of his head. “I think that should be enough.” 

Aoba whimpered in both relief and gratitude. His entire body felt sore and each spot where a needle had penetrated him felt tender. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep. 

Once everything was put away, Virus lay on the bed next to Trip, pulling Aoba off of the taller man’s body so he rested comfortably in between the two of them.

Aoba felt Virus’s arms encircle him from the front and Trip’s wrap around from behind and he let the tears fall once more as he buried his face in Virus’s shirt, finally taking the comfort he offered; as false as it was. 

He still knew deep down that this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He knew being here was wrong and the two men on either side of him were the most sick and twisted individuals in existence. But for the time being, he felt warm and safe; even if it was superficial, he still clung to that feeling. Maybe he could just pretend it was good…

Just for now....


End file.
